High School Naruto's Story
by AlexIsTotallyAGuy
Summary: My Name Is Naurto Uzumaki And this Is My Story...


I DONT OWN NarutoTM OR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING!!

NO COPYRIGHT INTENED!!

**Key:**

_Italics_ =_ Flashback_

**Bold** =** Inner thoughts**

_Italics _+ **Bold =**_** Inner Thoughts In The Flashback**_

_**Own Characters=**_

Koneko Neko: Black hair Black Eyes Spazzy (Girl)

Nejimaru Uchiha: Brown (long) Hair Also Spazzy (Guy)

**Naruto Characters=**

**Guys= **Are Either Gay Or Bi (No Straight Guy Except Rock Lee, Neji , Choji And Nejimaru)

**Girls= **Are Either Straight Or Bi (No Lesbians)

Chapter 1: Two Weeks And Counting...

It is a Sunny Day in Konaha, and spring has just started, the flowers are blooming and the grass is at its greenest, it is the perfect day, except for the fact I am stuck in my room until school starts in two weeks...

My Name Is Naruto Uzumaki And This Is My Story...

_Phone rings:_

_Caller ID =Teme (Sasuke)._

_Answers phone "Hey Teme."_

"_Hi Dobe," Sasuke Replies._

"_What Do You Want?" Asks Naruto_

"_I Wanted To See What You Were Doing Today, 'Cause I'm Having A Party Later, If You Want To Swing By."_

"_I'll See If I Can Make It."_

"_Awesome See You Later, Dobe."_

"_Bye, Teme." Phone Cuts Off. __**Great I Got Something To Do Today. Let's Just Hope I Dont Get Into As Much Trouble As Last Time.**__ Gets Up To Pick Clothes Out For Later, Opens Wardrobe And Picks Out A White Short-Sleeved Top, Dark Denim Jeans, Black Zip-Up Jacket and A Pair Of White Trainers._

_Starts Getting Ready. __**I Wonder Who's Going? Maybe Temari And Shikamaru Are Going? I Hope Koneko And Nejimaru Aren't Going To Be Such Spaz's This Time. It Was So Embarrassing When They Shoved Me Into The Pool And My Swim- Never Mind I Dont Want To think About It...I Dont Think that Nejimaru Will Ever Get A Girl...EVER!! Oh Well Ima Go To The Shop I Need Some Bread And Milk. **_

_Finishes Getting Ready And Picks Up Keys And Wallet. Opens Front Door And Closes It locking It Behind Me. Walks Down the Hallway And Gets Into The Elevator And Presses Ground. Walks Out Of Apartment Block And Over To My Lamborghini Gallardo Unlocks It And Climbs In And Puts Key Into The Ignition. Engine Roars. Speeds Off Down The Road._

_Later At Sasuke's Party..._

_(Playlist:_

_My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson_

_Tik Tok – Ke$hia_

_Rude Boy - Rihanna_

_Just Dance - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis)_

_My Life Would Suck Without You Lyrics:_

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before

Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again...

_Knocks On Front Door. Sasuke Answers Whilst Holding A Beer._

"_Hey Dobe, You Made It." Answers Sasuke_

"_Don't Get Happy, It's Just I Didn't Have Anything Better to Waste My Time On." I Answered_

"_Awww, You Know You Want To Be Here" Says Sasuke_

"_Don't Be So Sure Teme." I Bark Back Him_

"_Whoa! Ok I Know What You Need, A Nice Cold One" Grabs A Beer And Passes It To Me. And We Walk Inside._

"_Who's Here Teme?" I Asked_

"_Oh No One Special, Just Temari, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Koneko, Nejimaru, Tenten, Hinata, And Everyone Else. Why?"_

"_I Was Just Wondering."_

"_Ok. (To Everyone) Hey Everybody Naruto's Here Now We Can Start The Party!!"_

_(Everyone Cheers)_

_Walks Over To The Sofa Where No One Is Sitting. Ino And Sakura Sit Either Side Of Me.__** What Are They Up To?**__ Looks Down Hoping That They Don't Start Talking To Me._

"_Hi Naruto" __**Damn!**__ They Say At The Same Time_

"_Hi Girls" I Say Anxiously_

"_Me And Ino Were Wondering,(Pause)" Sakura Started "If You Would Drive Us Back To Your Place After The Party, If You Know What I Mean"_

"_Why?" I Asked. __**Now I Knew They Were Planning Something**__. Tik Tok Starts Playing._

_Tik Tok Lyrics:_

_Wake Up In The Morning_

_Feeling Like ..._

"_No Reason, But There Is A Catch You Have To Get Sasuke To Come" Says Ino_

"_I'll See What I Can Do" __**I Knew It! So There Using Me (Sasuke's Best-Friend) To Get To Teme!! I Should Have Seen it Coming...**_

"_Great, Let's Dance!" They Pull Me Up Onto The Dance Floor And They Start Dancing. __**Ahh What The Heck! **__Starts Dancing._

_Lyrics (Contd.):_

_.. Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop,no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh (x2)_

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Now, the party don't start until I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop,no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

_(Next Song Plays)_

_Everyone Starts Dancing_

_Rude Boy Lyrics:_

_Do you like it ?  
boy I want want want watchu want want want  
Give it to me baby like boom boom boom  
What I want want want is what u want want want.. Nah nahhhhhhhh !_

Come here rude boy (boy) can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy (boy) is you big enough?  
Take it take it, Baby Baby, Take it, Take it, love me, love me (x2)

Tonight Ima give it to ya harder. Tonight Ima turn ya body out. Relax let me do it how I wanna If you got it I need it and Ima put it down. Buckle up Ima give it to ya stronger  
Heads up, we could go a little longer  
Tonight Ima get a lil crazy, get a lil crazy baby..

Do you like it ?  
boy I want want want watchu want want want  
Give it to me baby like boom boom boom  
What I want want want is what u want want want.. Nah nahhhhhhhh !

Come here rude boy (boy) can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy (boy) is you big enough?  
Take it take it, Baby Baby, Take it, Take it, love me, love me (x2)

I like the way you touch me there, I like the way you pull my hair. Babe if I dont feel it I aint faking, no, no (oh no)  
I like when you tell me kiss you here, I like when you tell me move it there. So get it up, time to get it up, you say you a rude boy, show me what you got now. come here right now

Take it take it, Baby Baby, Take it, Take it, love me, love me  
Come here rude boy (boy) can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy (boy) is you big enough?  
Take it take it, Baby Baby, Take it, Take it, love me, love me (x2)

_(Stereo Brakes)_

_Sasuke Shouts " Hey, Hey Sorry Guys The Stereo Has Broke, Party's Over" (Booing)" Im Sorry But You Have To Go!"_

_Nobody Moves._

"_Sasuke ,Sakura ,Ino, I Got An Idea..." I Tell Them._

"_QUICK THE COPS ARE COMING GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!" I Shout. Everyone Runs Out Except Me, Sasuke, Sakura And Ino. "Come On Let's Blow This Popsicle Stand(Pause)" Looks Over At Ino And Sakura "And Go Back To My Place"_

"_Oh...I Don't Know..."Sasuke Says_

"_Come On Sasuke, You Know You Want To" I Said Slyly_

"_Fine" Sasuke Says_

_Later At My House..._

"_Let's Play T & D." I Said_

"_Sure! Whatcha' Say Sasuke?" Ino Asked Eagerly_

"_I Don't See Why Not" Sasuke Calmly Says_

A Game Of Truth and Dare And Drunken Craziness Later...

**I'm Stuck In My Room Until School Starts...**

**Yay...Well Better Make The Most Of It...**Walks Over To Laptop And Starts Typing Essay:

George Washington Was The First President Of TheUSA. And He Wore A White Wig.

Shuts Laptop. **Essay Done! **Phone Rings. Caller ID=Jiraiya. Declines Call. Phone Rings Again. Caller ID= Jiraiya. **He's Not Going To Leave Me Alone I Better See What He Wants...** Answers.

"Hi Pervy Sage" I Smirked at The Thought Of Him Following Some Unlucky Bimbo.

"Don't Call Me That!" He Shouted At Me I Could Feel The Frustration Coming Off The Receiver. I Started Laughing At Him."What's So Funny?" He Barked At Me.

"You Are," I Managed To Choke Out "What Do You Want Anyway?" I Asked.

"I Was Wondering If You'd Do A Job For Me?"

"What's In It For Me??"

"I'll Shorten Your Punishment"

"Ok, I'll Do It"

"Ok, I Need You To..." Fades To Whisper.

Later On The 'Job'...

**I Can't Believe I Agreed To This... Worst Mistake Ever!!!!** "Sexy Jutsu~" Gets Some Clothes On. Walks Into The Women's Hot Spring And Takes Pictures. Walks Out Quickly And Shoves The Camera At Jiraiya. "There You Go You Perv!!" Storms Back To My House

**What A Freak!! Why Does HE Have To Be My Foster Dad?!?! CREEP!!! **Has A Spaz Fit** ...Well Now That's Over, I Wonder How long I Have Left Now I Did That 'Job'... Maybe I'll Ring Pervy Sage...** Picks Up Cell And Hits Auto-dial Number 429 (4=**G** 2=**A** 9=**Y**) Caller ID=Calling Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage How long Do I Have Left Now??"I Asked Impatiently

"Two Weeks" He Replied

"WHAAAATT?? But You Said It would Be Shortened"

"Yeah, I Lied"

"So I Was Mentally-Scarred-For-Life For No Reason?!?!?"

"Yep."

"I Hate YOU!"

"I Know You Do" Dial Tone. **GAHH!!! I HATTE HIM!!!! PERVY SAGE!!!! **Walks Over To Laptop And Logs On To Msn. People Online: 1. Person= Pervy Sage. Logs Off. **He's Stalking Me!!! Dear God Save Me!!! TT^TT No Fair**.**.. No Texts As Usual, No Emails, No Inbox's On Facebook, No Tweets Nothing... Boo!!! **Picks Up IpodTM And Plays ~Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace~ Mimes The Words. Phone Vibrates. Looks At It. Picks It Up.

Text Message=

Thanks For Topping Up Your Mobile To Check Your Credit Go To Our Website.

**GAHHH NOBODY LOVES ME!!!! Why Me!?!?**

_**To Find Out About The Next Edition Rate And Review Thanks **_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**One Lousy Week Left...**_

_**Epilogue:**_

I DONT OWN NarutoTM OR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING!!

NO COPYRIGHT INTENED!!

**Key:**

_Italics_ =_ Flashback_

**Bold** =** Inner thoughts**

_Italics _+ **Bold =**_** Inner Thoughts In The Flashback**_

_**Own Characters=**_

Koneko Neko: Black hair Black Eyes Spazzy (Girl)

Nejimaru Uchiha: Brown (long) Hair Also Spazzy (Guy)

**Naruto Characters=**

**Guys= **Are Either Gay Or Bi (No Straight Guy Except Rock Lee, Neji , Choji And Nejimaru)

**Girls= **Are Either Straight Or Bi (No Lesbians)

Chapter 2: One Lousy Week Left

**One Very Boring Week Has Passed And I Have Nothing To Do...**

**Sasuke's Off With Some Bimbo Dude...**

**Sakura Is In Spain With Ino And I Don't Care About Anyone Else...**

**This Week Has Been Horrid I Have Actually Redecorated My Room, Its Black And Gold...**

**It's Awesome...**

**OhMiiGoD I'm Becoming A Poof -.-' Not Good...**

**I Need To Get Out Of Here...**

_**Find Out What Happens Next!!!**_


End file.
